The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus lens drive apparatus and method for the manufacture of such.
An objective lens drive apparatus is provided with a drive coil for focussing and for tracking, both of which have an external drive current applied to them. In order for it to be mass produced, objective lens drive apparatus, including the supply path for the drive current, should desirably have ease of assembly.
In a conventional objective lens drive apparatus, the terminals of the focussing drive coil and the tracking drive coil are connected by free wiring that will be described later.
When a conventional objective lens drive apparatus is assembled, it is necessary during wiring to avoid contact between the individual wires and this not only reduces the workability when assembly is performed, but also is not suited to mass production.
In addition, a plurality of plate spring portions to support the objective lens holder must be mounted one at a time, so it is easy for differences to occur in the precision of mounting, making it difficult to achieve uniform quality for the assembled objective lens drive apparatus.